home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 724 (14 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Michael's marriage proposal has certainly taken Pippa by surprise. The last thing she was expecting was a proposal. He admits that yes, it did come a bit of the blue. But he thought that when two people loved each other, they got married. He loves Pippa and she confirms that she loves him too. She thinks maybe this all happened too quickly and she'd like some time to think about it. Sophie and Karen are making plans for their night out in Yabbie Creek. Karen is full of excuses but Sophie says she'll bring over some clothes. Blake comes home, looking the worst for wear after his fight with Josh in the diner. He's annoyed because Rachel told him to get lost and sided with her brother. All she cared about was her brother getting punched and that rankles with him. She thinks it's too much hassle for them to go out. To make her brother feel better, Karen invites him to the disco with her and Sophie on Saturday night. Maybe he might meet someone else. Carly is doing the laundry in Pippa's washing machine, having tired of using the primitive facilities out on the farm. Pippa gives her a letter that was posted to Ben. Pippa tells Carly that Michael has asked her to marry him. Carly is delighted and asks her have they set a date yet? She can't understand why she hasn't said yes yet. Sophie isn't happy that Karen has asked Blake to come along with them. What guys will ask Karen to dance if her brother is hanging around? Even if they don't know he's her brother, they'll assume he's her boyfriend which is even worse. As Pippa prepares to leave the diner, Carly tries to get her to leave Ben's lunch over to him at the boatshed. She'd working so she can't drop it out to him herself. Pippa is reluctant to do the errand. She says isn't trying to avoid Michael but she'd like more time to consider things before she sees him later. She has the kids to consider. Carly cuts to the chase and asks does Pippa's hesitation have anything to do with Tom? She points out that Tom wouldn't have wanted her to be on her own for the rest of her life. Testily, Pippa tells Carly to leave Ben's lunch out to him herself and she'll look after the diner until she gets back. Donald comes in for a coffee. He's not having the best of days because his car broke down earlier and is now in the garage. He had been hoping to visit the cemetery in the afternoon. Pippa offers to drive him there. She has just decided she wants to go visit Tom's grave herself. It's perfect timing. Carly drops Ben's lunch down to him and mentions that Michael has asked Pippa to marry him. Michael overhears the conversation and asks them why do they think she's having doubts. He knows Pippa loves him. Carly believes he needn't worry and reckons she'll say Yes. Carly also hands Ben the letter that arrived earlier. He opens it up and is excited to see it's from Pete Besser, an old army friend of his. He's planning to come visit him. He assures Carly that she's going to love him. Blake tells Sophie and Karen the very thing they'd hoped he wouldn't. He has decided to take them up on their invite to come out with them on Saturday night. Sophie tells Karen to uninvite him. There's no point in going otherwise. Michael shows Ben the engagement ring he bought earlier. If Pippa says yes, he wants the moment to be just right. He just hopes he isn't jumping the gun. Ben thinks it'll be fine and that he has it in the bag. Or does he? A tearful Pippa is now putting flowers on Tom's grave. Gently, Donald brings her away from the graveside. When they get back to Pippa's house, he thanks her again for giving him a lift to the cemetery. He gets the impression that her decision to go to the cemetery was a spur of the moment thing. She admits it was and that she had some thinking to do. They start talking about loss. Donald says he does a lot of thinking at the cemetery, largely about what could have been. Pippa admits that when she thinks about what she and Tom were cheated out of, she feels quite angry. Donald says he felt the very same when Alan died. When Pippa asks does that pass, he says no not really. Karen tries to uninvite Blake from their night out. He manages to get the truth out of her for why they're planning to go and he's horrified. He thinks Karen going to the disco to pick up a guy sounds desperate. Annoyed, he goes straight over to Sophie. They have a row and sling some insults at each other. Ben assembles a camp bed for Pete in their living room. Carly isn't happy that Ben decided that Pete could stay without asking her. Ben thinks her objections stem from him being an army friend. She still has bad memories of the trouble they had with Dave. He points out that unlike Carly who has her friends around her, his live far away. Sophie arrives over to Karen's with some clothes. Hopefully she'll start to feel better about herself once she tries some of them on. Carly apologises to Ben. She admits the bad experience they had with Dave is colouring her opinions. Karen has found an outfit that she'd be happy to wear to the disco. Sophie is about to try some make-up on her when Blake comes home. He announces that he'll be going to the disco whether they like it or not. Even Karen's comment about him behaving like an over-protective brother in the same way as Josh won't make him change his mind Michael calls to see Pippa. He says he was hoping she might have made a decision by now. She says she has. She tells him she has decided she can't marry him and that they shouldn't see each other any more. When Michael recovers from the shock of being told this, he asks her if she's telling him now that she doesn't love him. Pippa doesn't want to talk about it and says she'd prefer it if he left. Devastated, he walks out of the house. Pippa looks as if she's ready to burst into tears. Cast *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon - * Writer - John Hugginson * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 723 (13 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 725 (15 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.